


Azul cielo/Verde mar (himmelblå/sjøgrønn)

by liljesmoothie



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljesmoothie/pseuds/liljesmoothie
Summary: Et møte under solen i søramerika





	Azul cielo/Verde mar (himmelblå/sjøgrønn)

Isak er hungover som faen, men han har endelig kommet seg ut fra hotellrommet. Han får med seg en svær flaske cola, en quesedilla og en kopp kaffe fra den utendørs hotellbaren og labber de femti meterne ned til stranda.

Han hadde så vidt registrert at Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus sto opp og forlot rommet for tre-fire timer siden. De har jo blitt helt hekta på de surfegreiene. Han hadde prøvd det selv i går, men etter at surfebrettet slo han i hodet midt i en svær bølge, så han fikk minst fire liter vann i lungene, ga han opp. Hadde det ikke vært for han fyren, som stadig dukket opp og var så deilig, hadde han sikkert druknet der ute i bølgene.

Om han skulle prøvd igjen, hadde det kun vært for å bli reddet av han fyren en gang til. For måten han hadde fanget han i armene sine, slept han opp på land, strøket håret hans vekk fra øynene og sett på han med et himmelblått, bekymret blikk...

 

De hadde møttes igjen i går kveld. Isak hadde sett han ved biljardbordet. Og sett og sett. Hadde ikke klart å rive blikket vekk. Hver gang fyren hadde sett på han tilbake, hadde han sett i bakken. Men øynene hans hadde vandret tilbake på den høye, blonde gutten med det strålende smilet og de vakre øynene igjen og igjen.

 

Så var det hun irriterende Emanuela, som hadde klistret seg på han fra det sekundet de kom hit. Som bablet avgårde til han på spansk, som om han skjønte hva hun sa. Som kalte han "Verde", som om det var det han het. Og som hele tiden ville ta på håret hans, henge rundt halsen hans og prøve å kysse han. 

Han hadde vridd seg unna, regelrett skjøvet henne vekk, gjemt seg, men hun var der igjen sekundet etter. Like blid. "Muuuy lindo. Ojos verdes como el mar." Igjen hadde han ristet på hodet og trukket på skuldrene. "I don't understand."

Så hadde hun pekt på den deilige fyren ved biljardbordet. "Ojos azules como el cielo."

 

Sekundet etter hadde han stått der foran dem. Med øyenbrynene høyt hevet over de blå øynene. "Que fue?"

"I don't know. I don't understand spanish" hadde Isak stotret frem. 

Jenta hadde snakket til fyren og pekt på Isak. "Tiene ojos muuy lindos. Verdes como el mar."

"Du har veeeldig pene øyne. Grønne som havet" hadde fyren sagt på norsk. Ordene hadde satt seg som en strøm av varme gjennom kroppen. Varme som satte seg som rødme i ansiktet, han kunne kjenne det selv.

Jenta hadde pekt på gutten. "Y tu tienes ojos azules como el cielo." 

"No son lindos?" 

"Claro, pero mira le" hadde jenta sagt med en ertende latter. 

"Jeg har øyne blå som himmelen, men de er ikke så pene som dine" hadde fyren sagt og blunket. Isak ble om mulig enda rødere i ansiktet. Det var noe han absolutt ikke kunne si seg enig i. 

Så hadde fyren lagt hånda på skuldra til jenta og sett på henne. "Tengo que hablar con Verde un ratito. En privado, por favor."

Jenta hadde nikket litt slukøret og gått sin vei. 

Isak hadde ikke skjønt bæret. "Hva skjedde nå?" 

"Jeg sa at jeg måtte prate litt med deg. Fikk inntrykk av at du syntes at det var litt pes å prate med henne. Sorry, jeg kan få henne tilbake hit hvis det var feil."

"Nei!" hadde Isak sagt litt for kjapt og høyt. 

Fyren hadde ledd og trukket en joint opp av brystlomma på den kortermede skjorta si. "Bli med ned på stranda a." Så hadde han bare gått. 

Isak hadde stått igjen med hamrende hjerte og forvirret hode i et øyeblikk. Så hadde han fortet seg etter. 

Det var ikke mange meterne fra baren og ned til stranda. Han hadde stoppet opp litt da han hadde fått øye på skikkelsen som satt på muren. Den slanke, skjortekledde ryggen, nøttebrune armer, blondt hår med solblekede striper. Flammen fra lighteren som glimtet. Røyken som steg opp. Han hadde prøvd å finne en casual gange. Slentret bort til muren og hoppet opp ved siden av fyren. Fått et smil og en utstrakt hånd med en perfekt rulla joint. Tatt klønete imot, så fingrene deres hadde streifet hverandre. 

De hadde snakket løst om hva de gjorde der og at begge digga stedet. Fyren hadde vært der i to uker. Han hadde startet reisen i Costa Rica for fire måneder siden. Loffet rundt med ryggsekken og surfebrettet sitt uten noe særlig mål og mening annet enn å surfe.

Isak fortalte at han hadde blitt med da kameratene hadde planlagt tur for å besøke slektningene til bestekompisen. At de hadde vært i flere byer og møtt tanter, onkler, fettere og kusiner, men skulle ha den siste uka her på stranda.

"Hvordan visste du at jeg var norsk forresten?" hadde Isak spurt. 

"Jeg hørte at du prata norsk til kompisen din. Første dagen da du kom hit."

"Åh..."

"Du, tusen takk for at du redda meg før i dag. Hadde sikkert dæva i dypet der hadde det ikke vært for deg."

"Nå var du jo bare på en meters dyp, da. Men bare hyggelig."

Isak smiler fårete. Føler seg som en dust. Han hadde følt at han var langt ute på åpent hav.

"Men da så jeg det, da. At øynene dine var grønne som havet. Og veeeldig vakre" sier han og dulter til Isak med skuldra. 

Isak ler og dulter tilbake. "Er ikke enig i at mine øyne er penere enn dine da." Kanskje det er alkoholen som snakker. Eller ganjaen. Det er ihvertfall langt unna hva han trodde han ville turt å si til en gutt. Og ikke bare en gutt. Til den kjekkeste gutten han har sett. 

En gutt som hadde snudd seg og satt de himmelblå øynene sine i hans sjøgrønne og fått bakken til å skjelve og luften han pustet i til å bli tom for oksygen. 

Isak har visst det lenge. At det er gutter han blir tiltrukket av og tenner på. Men dette hadde vært noe helt annet enn småcrush på kamerater og runking til gay porn. Dette hadde gått rett til hjertet og sjela, like mye som til pikken. Dette var sult, lengsel og beundring. 

Han hadde kriblet etter å ta på den glatte, solbrune huden. Kjenne de fristende, rosa leppene mot sine. Rufse hendene gjennom det solblekede håret som for lengst hadde vokst ut av sveisen sin. Snike hendene innenfor skjorta og kjenne på den stramme huden over de definerte musklene på magen og brystet, som han hadde lagt merke til tidligere på dagen, til tross for nær døden- opplevelsen. 

Han hadde visst sett langt inn i de blå øynene mens alle de tankene hadde surret gjennom hodet hans. Og de blå øynene hadde kommet nærmere. Og nærmere. 

Følelsen av myke, fuktige lepper som la seg over hans, hadde fått det til å svimle for han. En lett og lekende tungespiss som gled over overleppa hans, hadde fått han til å føle det som han hadde kunnet komme i buksa når som helst. 

En hånd hadde lagt seg i nakken hans og fått håret til å stritte. Så hadde han mistet kontrollen på sine egne hender. De strøk over brune armer, boret seg inn i solbleket hår og smøg seg inn under skjorta til fyren han ikke engang visste navnet på. 

Tungen hadde også levd sitt eget liv. Den hadde sirklet og slynget seg rundt den glatte, våte tungen som sultent hadde søkt seg mot hans. Han hadde klynket og stønnet inn i det som hadde vært hans første ordentlige kyss. Hvis man ikke regnet med hooking med jenter for show, da. 

Fyren hadde glidd ned fra muren og stilt seg foran han. Tatt ansiktet hans i hendene sine og smilt før leppene deres hadde møttes igjen. Isak hadde spredd beina, så fyren kunne komme så nærme som mulig. 

Kyssene hadde blitt dypere, hendene mer modige. Følelsen av slank og muskuløs rumpe mot håndflatene, hadde gjort Isak hardere enn noen gang før. Han hadde løftet beina og drapert dem rundt fyrens hofter. Fått dem enda nærmere hverandre.

Det var da han hadde kjent den harde pikken mot sin. Det mest opphissende han hadde kjent i hele sitt liv. Så han nesten måtte stoppe opp og puste for ikke å komme av ren opphisselse.

Fyren hadde gnidd boneren sin mot hans. Tatt tak i rumpa hans og dratt han mot seg. Slikket og kysset seg oppover halsen hans. Stønnet og hvisket i øret hans om hvor deilig og sexy han var. Spenningen og tenningen mellom dem hadde vært så åpenbar, som et gnistrende elektromagnetisk felt. Isak hadde allerede ridd på en bølge av kommende orgasme.

Så hadde lyktene fra havet begynt å lyse. Fyren hadde stått med ryggen til, så det var bare Isak som hadde sett dem. Det ga han en velkommen distraksjon til å ikke komme av klining og tafsing i alle fall.

Lyktene hadde kommet nærmere land og begynt å lyse mot stranda. Isak hadde stoppet leppene til fyren som var på vei nedover brystet hans. "Det kommer noen. Fra havet."

Fyren hadde stønnet høyt og rettet seg opp. Tørket munnen med håndbaken. "Faen! Hva er klokka?"

Isak hadde vært helt i ørska. "Aner ikke...hva skjer?" 

"Det er fiskerne som kommer inn med fangsten. Og jeg har på en måte lovet Miguel å hjelpe han."

"M..Miguel..?" 

"Ja en sånn gammel fisker jeg har blitt kjent med." 

 

"Azul cielo! Ai, feliz de verte!" roper en rusten stemme fra vannkanten. Tydelig veldig glad for å se han som tydeligvis heter Sielo. 

Sielo hadde snudd seg og vinker til den gamle. "Miguel! Que tal? Mucho pez?" 

"Sorry, jeg må nesten..." hadde han sagt til Isak. 

"Ja, seff. Skjønner" hadde Isak stotret andpustent. Hele han hadde vært i fyr og flamme. Hele kroppen flytende, myk og mør. Bortsett fra mellom beina. Pikken hans hadde vært det eneste som kunne stå oppreist. Så han hadde blitt sittende.

Sielo hadde stått der et øyeblikk og pustet tungt. Dyttet begge hender mot skrittet og vridd på seg i ubehag. "Åh føkk ass. Du, jeg kunne ikke fått låne capsen din, vel?" 

"Eh, I guess..." Isak hadde ikke helt skjønt hvorfor, men rukket han capsen som lå ved siden av han på muren. 

Sielo hadde tatt imot med takk. Men han hadde ikke satt den på hodet. Han hadde holdt den foran skrittet og blunket til Isak. Så hadde han snudd seg og gått. 

Isak hadde blitt sittende igjen på muren, myk og stiv om hverandre. Kåtere og mer forvirra enn noensinne. 

Han hadde sittet der med åpen munn og glodd på Sielo, som med sterke armer og spretten rumpe hjalp gamle Miguel med å dra den smale, lille båten på land. Så hadde han hørt skravling og skrål bak seg. 

"Isaaakkk, der er du jo!" Stemmen til Magnus hadde hugget seg igjennom stemninga han var i. Revet han tilbake til virkeligheten. 

Så hadde de stått der foran han. Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi. Fulle og fjerne som øsekar. Sett på han som om han skyldte dem et svar. "Ja, hva driver du med?" hadde Mahdi snøvlet. 

"Æh, jeg sitter bare her og ser på fiskerne som kommer inn med fangsten."

"Åh, fett!" hadde Magnus ropt og sett ut som han ville gå og kikke nærmere. Men Jonas hadde holdt han igjen i kragen. 

"Bra vi fant deg, for nå blir det nach med gitar, bong, rom og cola på stranda. Vi får gå lenger bort på andre siden av moloen der."

Hva skulle Isak si, liksom? At han ventet på en dude som hjalp en fisker?

Han hadde blitt med gutta. Tenkt at han kunne ta noen hits av bongen og en drink, for så å snike seg unna igjen. 

Men så hadde han jo gått i bakken så det sang, da. Og da gutta hadde vekket han for å få han med tilbake til hotellet, hadde både Sielo og fiskerne vært borte. Stranda hadde badet i fargene av soloppgangen, noe som han sikkert hadde vært like entusiastisk til som de andre, hadde det ikke vært for at han forbannet både himmelen, havet og livet for at han hadde sovet bort muligheten til å få mer av det beste han hadde vært borti.

 

Han hadde våknet med tidenes morrabrød, usikker på om pikken hans i det hele tatt hadde slappet av siden kvelden før. Han hadde drømt seg tilbake til den deilige greia de hadde hatt gående. Runka i lange drag med ville fantasier om hva som kunne skjedd videre.

Det var da vaskedama hadde bestemt seg for å valse inn på rommet med tralla si. Han hadde hoppet ut av senga, dratt på seg de nærmeste klærne han kunne finne og kommet seg rødmende ut derfra. Kjøpt med seg noe mat og drikke og slentret ned på stranda. 

............ 

 

Og det er altså der han befinner seg nå. Med en quesedilla han ikke orket mer enn en bit av og en stor flaske cola som går ned på høykant. Og deilige minner fra kvelden før, som spiller av i hodet hans igjen og igjen. Fortsatt kåt, fortsatt hard, fortsatt mør og flytende.

Han speider utover sjøen. Ser Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus sitte på hvert sitt surfebrett langt der ute og venter på bølgene. Han ser et par surfere til der ute, men ingen av dem er Sielo.

Han ser en bølge bryte lenger ute og alle surferne legger seg simultant på brettene og padler mot land med armene.

Jonas og Mahdi nailer bølgen. Reiser seg på brettet og surfer bølgen på kryss og tvers innover mot stranda. Magnus får reist seg opp og surfet en halv sving, før han går hodestups i vannet.

De tre gutta kommer opp på stranda med brettene under armen. De ser bra ut. Dryppende våte og med store smil og latter rister de på håret så vannperlene spruter og blinker i solsteika. De slår seg ned rundt han. Trygler om å få litt cola. Han lar dem drikke resten. 

En gjeng med jenter fra Austin, som gutta har siklet etter i flere dager, legger seg på stranda litt bortenfor dem. Noe som ligner mer på en fotoshoot enn avslappende strandliv utspiller seg der borte. Isak ser på gutta. Det er hakket før de sikler. Øynene deres er langt borte i drømmeland. Han ser på jentene. Kjenner ilinger av kåthet og lyst, men de jentene har virkelig ingenting med det å gjøre. Han drømmer om den stramme rumpa han holdt rundt kvelden før. Stønning og ynking går som et ekko gjennom hodet hans. Og den berusende følelsen av hard pikk mot hans egen.

 

Plutselig står gjenstanden for dagdrømmene hans der rett foran dem. Med et smil om munnen og surfebrettet under armen. "Du glemte den her i går." Han tar capsen av hodet sitt og kaster den til Isak. "Den er din, er den ikke?"

Isak fryser til. Ser hvordan gutta glaner forvirret opp på Sielo. "Den er vel min" sier Jonas. 

"Glemte hvor da?" spør Mahdi med en litt anklagende tone. 

Sielo setter blikket i Isak, før han lar blikket gli over gutta. "På La Cantina" sier han, ser Isak rett i øynene og går. 

"Hvem var han duden der a?" Jonas ser spørrende på Isak. 

"Han der? Bare en sånn fyr jeg prata så vidt med da vi var på det stedet i går, La Cantina eller hva det het" sier han mens han ubevisst stryker capsen med lukten av Sielos hår under nesa. Lukta, de himmelblå øynene som nettopp hadde boret seg inn i hans. Synet av den løse singleten over den nøttebrune glatte brystkassen, som han nå visste hvordan kjentes. Han hørte ikke etter hva gutta prata om lenger. Han var tilbake i sexfantasien som hadde kvernet i kroppen hans siden i går. 

 

Sielo stopper opp lenger nede på stranda. Der blir singleten vrengt av og kastet i sanden sammen med en liten bag. Den slanke kroppen strekker seg mot sola. Ryggen er rak og armene i været. Isak puster ut et lite stønn av synet. 

Han klarer ikke å ta blikket vekk fra den høyreiste solbrune kroppen som nå går målrettet ut i bølgene, legger brettet i vannet ved siden av seg, hopper på det så det skyter fart utover og padler med armene. 

"Nå får vi se om duden fra Cantina kan surfe da" hører Isak Jonas si, og det går opp for han at alle følger med på hans deilige drømmefyr der ute i bølgene. 

"Yes fett, det kommer en bra bølge der ute" sier Mahdi. 

Sielo er langt der ute. Isak ser at han snur seg og ser på bølgen, før han begynner å padle innover. Idet bølgen tar han igjen holder Isak pusten. Håper Sielo skal klare å reise seg. Orker ikke at gutta skal fnyse og le av han. 

Sielo hopper stødig opp på brettet. Får det til å se lekende lett ut. Han leker med bølgen, svinger fram og tilbake. Forsvinner et øyeblikk under tunellen bølgen danner. Så kommer han susende ut på andre siden, svinger krapt tilbake, før han rir bølgen av nesten til land. 

Isak gløtter bort på Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus. Alle har hakeslepp og vidt oppsperrede øyne. Magnus reiser seg og begynner å klappe. Havguden Sielo ser på dem, nikker og gliser. Så padler han ut i bølgene igjen. 

Isak er hard. Igjen. Eller, det vil si enda hardere. Han har vært hard siden i går. 

"Faen, jeg er sulten jeg, ass" sier Mahdi klapper seg på magen.

"Ja, jeg er også dritsulten" sier Jonas.

"Vi stikker opp på den restauranten på hjørnet der, da. Spiser litt sånn ceviche og empanadas og sånn før vi må gå å gjøre oss i stand for paaartteeeyh" 

"Party?" Isak er ikke helt med. 

"Herregud, Isak. Party med Austin-chicksa..? Nei? Du har ikke fått med deg det?" 

 

Mens gutta prata om de fantastisk fine chicksa fra Austin, tenker Isak bare på Sielo mens de spiser. Og mens de er på rommet og gjør seg i stand. Og mens de vorser.

Han legger en plan. Å finne Sielo. I denne bittelille byen, som ikke var en by en gang, kan det vel ikke være umulig å finne han..? Kanskje han kommer på den festen..? Hvis ikke kommer han til å snike seg unna så fort som mulig og se etter han på Cantina. Det virket som han var godt kjent der. 

 

Gode og brisne går de fire bortover stranden til hotellet, hvor de berømmelige Austinchicksa arrangerer fest i baren. Musikken blaster utover stranda og tråder med papirlykter omringer hele området. Det ser ut som et langt mer fancy hotell enn det billige hotellet CasAmigo som de har sjekket inn på. 

Isak visste ikke at det var så mange ungdommer i denne lille byen. Det er tjukt av folk rundt bassenget og i hagen foran hotellet. Øynene hans går som en radar gjennom folkemengden, men har ser ikke det han leter etter. De andre gutta smelter inn i festen. 

Isak går målrettet inn i baren. Lar blikket gli over folka der inne. Så stivner blikket på den høye, slanke figuren i trappeoppgangen. Striglet, med skjorte og håret stylet som føkkings James Dean står han der. Beveger hodet i takt med musikken og har blikket festet til en pen, blond dame med et gnistrende smil. Faen. 

Isak blir stående der, trollbundet. Planen var bare å finne Sielo. Men hva faen nå? 

Sakte snur Sielo seg og setter blikket i Isak. Det går som i sakte film. Han legger hånda på skuldra til jenta og sier noe. Hun slår blikket ned og nikker. Ser skuffet ut. Så kommer han mot Isak. Med blikket rett i hans. 

Isak holder pusten. Verdens deiligste mann kommer målrettet mot han og stopper langt innafor intimsonenes grenser. "Halla." 

Isak føler seg nesten svimmel. Lukten, utstrålingen, varmen. "Halla" hvisker han. 

En stor og varm hånd griper tak i hans og han blir dratt ut derfra. Han er ikke akkurat vond å be, han følger rett bak den skjortekledde ryggen. Ut fra baren, gjennom folkemengden utenfor og et godt stykke ut på stranda. Han prøver å finne på noe han kan si. Som takk for i går, eller takk for at han fikk tilbake capsen før idag. 

Men når de stopper opp i skjul bak en båt som er dratt opp på land, kjenner han bare at to store hender legger seg om ansiktet hans, før leppene hans er dekket med myke, fuktige lepper og hele stemninga fra kvelden før er tilbake på et blunk. Hendene hans finner veien opp under skjorta og stryker oppover digge ryggmuskler. Han kjenner store, varme hender under sin egen t-skjorte og blir trukket tett inntil verdens deiligste kropp. Puster inn lukten han hadde blitt helt beruset av i går. Det kribler og brenner i hele kroppen når han blir dyttet inn mot båten og kjenner vekten av drømmemannen som presser seg mot han. 

Han ynker seg når Sielo bryter kysset, lener seg tilbake, biter seg i leppa og ser han langt inn i øynene. "Fy faen, jeg har vært halvstiv av og på i hele dag. Umulig å konse på noe som helst etter i går."

"Du og?" Han ler og ser ned på shortsen til Sielo, som avslører noe mye hardere enn halvstivt. Og det er akkurat sånn han har følt seg siden i går. Fjern, halv og helstiv og kåt. Lengtende etter akkurat dette. 

Han drar Sielo mot seg igjen. Kjenner hele kroppen hans. Hikster av følelsen av den harde pikken hans mot sin. Han åler seg ut av t-skjorta når to store hender drar den oppover. Begynner å fikle med de små knappene i skjorta til Sielo. Gir opp på tredje knapp og drar den opp. Får hjelp og skjorta forsvinner på et blunk. 

Bar, varm og deilig overkropp krasjer mot hans. Begges hender stryker over hverandres kropper, før de penser seg inn på å få fjernet shortsene, som strammer ubehagelig og er veldig overflødige og i veien akkurat nå. 

For første gang i seksuell sammenheng står Isak der splitter naken foran en annen mann. Men han har ingenting annet i tankene enn den vanvittig deilige, nakne kroppen foran seg. Hendene hans trekkes som en magnet til den harde pikken. Hånden hans legger seg rundt den mens han stønner høyt i øret til Sielo. Han kjenner den store varme hånda som legger seg rundt pikken hans og kaster seg mot de deilige leppene, får umiddelbar respons og synker stønnende inn i den våte, glatte tunga som sirkler rundt hans med en søt smak av caipirinha. Kjenner lyden av stønn og klynk i munnen som ikke kommer fra han, noe som tenner han mer enn han visste var mulig. 

Men den tenningen var visst bare forsmaken, for den bare øker når han kjenner verdens deiligste, fyldige, fuktige lepper kysser seg nedover halsen, brystet, magen. Når store, blå øyne som stirrer ertende, mens en rosa, våt tunge glir videre nedover, brer seg over skaftet på pikken hans, spisser seg før den når hodet. Slikker ømt og sakte rundt og over hodet, fortsatt med det blåe blikket i hans, før pikken forsvinner inn i munnen, lydsatt med et stønn fra dem begge. 

Den varme, våte følelsen er nesten for mye, allerede før Sielo begynner å suge han i lange drag. Han står på tærne. Han kommer til å komme nå, med en gang, men han vil at dette skal vare. Han biter seg i tunga, prøver å tenke på noe udigg. Umulig. 

Han griper tak i armene til Sielo og drar han opp med makt. Sielo ser litt forvirra ut. "Gjorde jeg noe feil?" hvisker han. 

"Nei...tvert imot. Jeg vil bare ikke...komme enda" peser Isak. Hele kroppen dirrer av opphisselse. 

Sielo smiler bredt og han blir fanget inn i et av de dype, deilige kyssene igjen. Isaks hånd finner veien rundt pikken hans igjen og blir belønnet med et langt og utrolig opphissende stønn inn i munnen sin. 

Isak er drevet av en lyst som overstyrer tanker om hvordan man skal gjøre ting, eller hvordan går man fram. Han tar tak i Sielo og snur han rundt, dytter han inn mot båten og presser seg mot han. Lar leppene og tungen sin streife hans, før han slikker og kysser seg nedover halsen hans. Lar tunga gli bortover langs kragebenet og nedover mellom brystmusklene. Lar fingrene klype lett i den ene brystvorten, mens han lar tunga sirkle seg rundt den andre. Kjenner at det bruser litt ekstra i kroppen av reaksjonen han får. 

Han drar leppene nedover den flate magen som spenner seg under berøringen hans. Så er han der. Der nede. Med en svulmende, hard pikk foran seg. Ingen kleine tanker melder seg. Bare fristelser. Få kjenne og smake. Få den vakre mannen til å vri seg i nytelse. 

Og Sielo vrir seg i nytelse fra første tungedrag. Isak slikker opp og ned og opp igjen før han legger tungen mykt og ømt rundt hodet, lar den gli rundt og rundt. Nyter hvert ynk og stønn det fremkaller. Han setter øynene i Sielos sløve, kåte blikk idet han lar pikken gli inn i munnen. Ser Sielo åpne munnen i et stønn og kaste hodet bakover. Gir han den bekreftelsen han trenger til å fortsette. Finner en rytme. Lar pikken gli lenger inn for hver gang. 

Han er bare nødt til å ta på seg selv også. Pikken hans verker. Han suger og runker i samme takt. Sielo vrir seg, banner og stønner. "Ahh fuck, jeg kommer snart." Det er det mest sexy Isak har hørt noensinne. Det er ingenting som skal til for at han tippes over selv. 

 

Lyden av folk som skriker og ler skjærer som kniver i ørene hans. Og lyden kommer nærmere. Han slipper pikken ut av munnen sin og ser opp på Sielo. Sielo huker seg ned ved siden av han og legger pekefingeren over leppene sine. "Hysjj." 

Gjengen med ungdommer kommer til syne. Det er minst ti stykker av dem. Deriblant Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus. De er sammen med noen av jentene fra USA og et par ukjente gutter. Isak banner stille og krøker seg enda nærmere inntil båten. 

Luften fylles med en eim av høypotent, søramerikansk grønt og snøvlesang. Isak biter tennene hardt sammen og håper intenst på at folka skal komme seg til helvete videre bortover stranda. 

Det gjør de selvfølgelig ikke. De går ned til vannkanten og stopper opp like bortenfor dem. Passer jointen mellom seg og fortsetter med å synge og gaule. 

 

Jentene tar av seg skoene og går helt ned til vannet. Intens morild omkranser tærne deres og de hyler og ler. Roper alt alle må være med å bade mens de åler seg ut av kjolene sine, så de står der i undertøyet. Gutta står der og stirrer så de gaper, helt til jentene kaster seg uti den glitrende sprakende sjøen. Da får de fart på seg. Vrenger av seg klærne om kapp og løper etter. 

Mengdene av fluoriserende plankton ser ut til å ta fyr rundt den badende gjengen. De hopper rundt og splasher vann på hverandre med så mye skrik og skrål at Isak drister seg til å strekke seg etter klærne sine. Sielo gjør det samme. Han ser på Isak og gestikulerer at de skal komme seg til andre siden av båten. Så åler han seg på magen oppover. Isak åler etter. 

 

Fnisende får de på seg noen av klærne som er så fulle av sand at de føles som sandpapir. De gir hverandre et hektisk og fnisende kyss, før de løper sammenkrøket opp til de åpne båtskjulene øverst på stranda. Løper bak dem til de er et godt stykke forbi de badende. 

 

Der faller de inn i hverandres armer. Puster ut. Banner. Kysser. 

 

Isak skimter det lysende skiltet til hotellet. Vurderer et halvt sekund om det er så lurt å gå dit. Gutta bader med Austin-chicksa. De kommer til å gå tilbake på festen etterpå. Han tar hånda til Sielo og drar han med seg. Småløper det siste stykket bort til hotellet og bort til rommet. Famler med nøkkelen. Får opp døra og smeller den igjen. Låser, selv om det vil hjelpe lite hvis gutta skulle komme tilbake. 

Han regelrett kaster seg over den deilige fyren som står der og ser på han med store, blå øyne. Må kjenne de berusende leppene mot sine, de varme, hendene som får han til å grøsse av velbehag. Sandkornene singler mot gulvet når de tar på hverandre. Det knaser mellom tennene når etter å ha kysset. Det er sand over alt. 

Isak drar Sielo målrettet med seg inn på badet og skrur på dusjen. Klærne forsvinner fort. Drevet av utålmodig lyst dytter han Sielo inn under strålen. Faller på kne og er tilbake til der de slapp på stranda. Bare at nå gjør en rastløs sult og lengsel etter forløsning at han gir seg fullstendig hen. Sukker salig av synet og følelsen av den harde pikken mellom hendene. Smatter og slurper når han legger leppene rundt den. Suger så dypt og så hardt at han nærmest drukner i pikk og dusjvann, mens han runker seg selv uten hemninger til lyden av stønning som øker i volum. Han ser tærne til Sielo krumme seg. Kjenner hvor nære han er. De er.

Det er i ferd med å tippe over for begge når Sielo skvetter til med et gisp. Isak kjenner iskaldt vann som treffer ansiktet og renner nedover brystet som får han til å hoppe ut av strålen med et skrik. 

De kysser og ler hektisk mens de tuller hverandre inn med håndklær. For det river som besatt i dem med uforløst begjær. Begge er fortsatt så harde at det er på grensen til smertefullt. 

De løper inn på rommet Isak deler med de tre andre. Krasjer ned i underkøya på den ene køyesenga. Legger seg til rette sånn at begge finner frem til hver sin harde, utålmodige pikk. Sluker hverandre inn. 

Isak suger i samme takt som den våte, deilige munnen suger han. En stor og varm hånd som stryker og griper tak i den ene rumpeballen hans, får han til å miste takten en smule. Fingre som glir ned i sprekken får han til å skjelve. En finger som legger seg over rompehullet gjør at han må ta pikken ut av munnen for å stønne. Ryggen svaier seg og han presser rumpa mot fingeren automatisk. Fingeren lirker og føler seg fram over den sensitive huden. Isak skyver imot. Må ha mer. Vil at den fingeren skal komme inn i han. 

Men fingeren stopper der, uansett hvordan han vrir og vender på seg. Og nå som han har fått det for seg, klarer han ikke å legge tanken fra seg. Selv om det er himmelsk deilig å suge og bli sugd. 

Han kommer på posen han fant i sekken, med en lapp fra Eskild. "Bedre å være safe enn sorry;)" Kondomer og glidemiddel. 

Han river seg løs og kaster seg over sekken sin. Finner posen og trekker opp den lille flasken. Åpner den, trykker ut en liten dam på fingrene sine, kaster flasken til Sielo og hopper tilbake i senga til samme posisjon. 

Hendene glir så lett og glatt over pikken og ballene nå. Han lar den ene hånda gli bakover over rumpesprekken til Sielo. Kjenner forventningsfullt at Sielo gjør det samme. At fingeren, som nå er glatt og glidende, finner veien tilbake til der den var. 

De sluker hverandre inn igjen. Suger, slikker og smatter. Hender griper og fingre finner veien inn i hverandre. Stønningen og pesingen. En finger blir til to. Dypt og deilig. De jager mot klimaks. 

 

Noen låser opp døra og de fryser til. Magnus kommer skramlende inn og snubler i seng på den andre siden av rommet. De ligger muse stille og prøver å få kontroll på pusten. Lirker teppet over seg. Magnus stønner og vrir på seg. Setter seg opp og løper mot badet. Han lukker ikke døra, så han har fri sikt mot utgangsdøra i det han spyr så det gir gjenklang i hele rommet. 

 

"Vinduet" hvisker Isak. 

Klærne de hadde på seg ligger på badet, så Isak graver frem to shortser og t-skjorter fra sekken så lydløst det lar seg gjøre. Han grabber med seg posen fra senga. De hopper ut gjennom vinduet, ut på terrassen. Med halvbennern er det langt ifra digg, men de kommer seg ut og løper ned trappene ut i bakgården. 

 

De lener seg opp mot veggen og puster tungt. "Fy faen er det mulig..?" ler Isak. 

"Det her er jo faen meg sånn edging det" flirer Sielo. 

Isak fniser. Han vet altfor godt fra pornhub hva det vil si. 

Så blir han angrepet med kyss. Sielo griper tak rundt rumpa hans og gnir seg inntil han. Gnir den harde pikken sin mot hans minst like harde. Isak sulter etter forløsning. Han trenger det. Han er plutselig enda et hakk kåtere enn han trodde var mulig. 

 

Han drar kondompakka og luben opp av posen. Gir det til Sielo som tar imot med skjelvende fingre. Ser på han med store, blå, litt usikre øyne. "Sikker?" 

Isak prøver å se like sikker ut som han føler seg. "Ser det ut som jeg kødder."

 

Han står der med brystet presset mot veggen. Kjenner pikken som glir opp og ned langs rumpesprekken. Venter. Hungrer. Vil kjenne hvordan det føles. Fingrene kommer inn i han igjen og en varm hånd åler seg rundt han og griper rundt pikken hans. Han stønner og strutter med rumpa mot fingrene og den ertende pikken. 

Fingrene glir ut. Han kjenner tuppen av pikken erstatte dem og gli sakte inn. Han gisper og stønner. Han kjenner myke stønn mot nakken sin. Mykt og rolig blir han fylt opp. Det er så godt at det er vondt. Så vondt at det er deilig. 

Han vipper hodet til siden og finner de myke leppene og den deilige glatte tungen. De står sånn en stund til han får vent seg til følelsen. Til han vil ha mer. Til pikken glir ut og inn av han og det svimler for øynene og han trygler om å få det hardere, fortere. 

 

De stønner, skjelver, banner og peser. Endelig skal de få klimaxet sitt. 

Men Sielo stopper plutselig og lener seg helt inntil han. Står helt rolig. Kysser han i nakken. Isak vrir seg utålmodig. Sielo trekker seg ut. 

"Fy faen, du kødder.." Isak verker etter å komme. 

"Må se deg... kom." sier Sielo. Tar hånda hans og går mot en rad av hengekøyer som er montert mellom veggen og gjerdet. Sikter mot den som henger høyest over bakken. 

Han tar tak i rumpa til Isak og løfter han oppi, så han blir sittende å dingle med beina. Sielo lener seg over han med sultne kyss. Skyver han bakover til ryggen hviler på tvers av det grovt vevde stoffet.

Sielo legger armene rundt knærne hans og drar dem oppover. Lener seg over han igjen. Kysser hele ansiktet hans og legger armene tett inntil han med hendene rundt skuldrene hans. 

Han kjenner den harde pikken gli opp og ned gjennom rumpesprekken. Får rykninger og ilinger i hele kroppen hver gang den glir over det mest sensitive punktet, som er glatt av lube. Han er så klar. 

Sielo ser han dypt inn i øynene når han trenger sakte inn. Isak stønner så han gaper høyt, men holder blikket på de de blå øynene som er glasert av lyst og lidenskap. 

Sielo knuller han så sakte og forsiktig. Med så mye ømhet og følelse. Isak griper tak i stoffet på hengekøya. Han vil ha det hardere og fortere, men samtidig gjør den rolige takten, ømme berøringene, følelsen av å sveve i den gyngende hengekøya at han kjenner hver lille bevegelse så intenst. Orgasmen bygger seg opp fra flere steder enn han visste var mulig. For hvert rolige støt, treffer pikken inni han et punkt som får hele han til å riste av nytelse. 

Morild og ildfluer begynner å danse foran øynene på han. Føkkings nordlys og midnattssol på en gang. Orgasmen slår ned i han som et lynnedslag idet Sielo gynger hele hengekøya hardt mot seg, så støtene blir dypere, hardere og raskere. Fire sånne støt, og Sielo kollapser over han, på grensen til spastisk. Pesende lykkelatter bryter løs fra begge to. 

Isak kravler seg riktig vei oppi den store hengekøya. Gjør plass til Sielo som segner om ved siden av han. De drar i stoffet på begge sider. Wrapper det rundt seg som en burrito. 

"Verde mar" hvisker Sielo og stryker bort en krøll som kiler han i ansiktet. 

"Asul Sielo" hvisker Isak tilbake. 

"Du vet at jeg ikke heter Azul Cielo, ikke sant?" 

"Hmm hva heter du egentlig?" 

"Even." 

"Hei Even. Jeg heter Isak."

"Vet det. Hørte kameratene dine kalle deg Isak da dere kom av bussen."

"Åh." Isak smiler ned i den svette brystkassen til Even. Kroppen er så salig. Myk som smør. Som om han smører inn kroppen til Even med sin. 

 

Som en sommerfuglpuppe spunnet inn i fargerike mønstre gynger hengekøya rolig fram og tilbake. Vugger to lykkelige, smilende gutter i søvn. At de ligger i en hengekøye i hotellets mye brukte bakgård, er langt unna tankene deres. For livet er akkurat her og nå.


End file.
